Rise of a new threat
by Proxy4818
Summary: There are sightings of an increasing number of people possessed  by an unknown dark force, which may soon pose a threat to all of Halkeginia. Saito x hentrietta
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 new advisary and new start**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no tsukaima( though I can't imagen who'd actually make the mistake of believing I do)**

**PS: For this story I'm going to use a slightly different writing style then I usually do**

* * *

Somewhere in the forest of Albion there was a figure riding through the forest in the night, the figure wore a brown cloak which covered his body and his face was concealed by a hood,he eventually came to a shack got off his horse and entered the shack, inside there was a Silverhaired man holding a small pouch in his hand sitting at a table, the cloaked man then spoke.

"So have you found the relic yet?"

The man at the Table spoke.

"Yes, everything's ready"

The Silverhaired man then opened the pouch and produced a black jagged shaped stone that had red marks on it and spoke again.

This relic will give you the power to destroy this wretched continent.

The silverhaired man gave the claoked man the relic, the cloaked man then spoke.

"At last the power that is rightfully mine, at last it's time to destroy this despicable world and everyone in it."

The silverhaired person leaned back and went into thought.

_" you may have the power to obtain the revenge you desire, however the campaign you will embark on will not be without obsticals."_

The silverhaired man's eye's started to glow a white color and he started to see a vision of an academy and soon the view of the vision started showing the different individuals one by one until the Vision stopped and was only showing a raven haired boy who was dressed very unusually.

The cloaked figure spoke up.

'Thanks to those fool of the former group called requanceista, the royal family is now dead and I think I'll use them as puppets in my campaign and for now I'll infest this country with no opposition.'

**three months later**

Henrietta was now speaking to the military officials about how to resolve the new pontentail threat that had recently arisen, one of the officials spoke.

''Within the last two weeks our scouts have reported that there was an increase in the number of black soldiers in northeren Tristain, we need to have our forces apprehend them, the queen then spoke."

"No, I don't wish to start a war!"

"Then what would you have us do?"

"Have the scouts investigate further to and find out what the black soldiers, I want to do everything in my power to prevent war, she then went into thought."

_"The war with Albion was bad enough, I don't wish to put anyone in danger."_

_XXX_

At the magic academy Louise was yelling at Saito.

"You stupid indispickable dog, get out of my sight!"

"Fine you don't have to tell me twice!"

With that Saito left the room and went into thought.

_"Dammit no matter what, I'm still treated like an object by her, god I'm getting so sick of this, she's violent, she looks down on me and doesn't even treat like A human being, her whole family hates me, seriously what's the point of even being in this relationship with her, I wish I could find someone nicer like... Woh why'd she come to mind?"_

Saito continued walking, his face was now red as he continued to think.

_"why am I thinking about her of all people, why can't I get my mind off of her, ok so maybe a few things happened between us when I was selected to be her bodyguard that night(nothing inappropriate) but still it got interupted so nothing could develop between us...right?"_

Little did he know that danger was approaching and that he would soon be thrown in the middle of a new battle.

* * *

**Well here's the start of a new story it will be continued but right now I'm working on my first one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two abandonment**

**Disclaimer: I don't own zero no tsukaima**

* * *

Near a remote village a group of scouts sent to gather information on the new soldiers were observing what horrifying sight for them.

The people of the village were being slain left and right by Soldier armor identical to the kighys of Albion except the attire these soldier wore was black instead of silver, and each one had a black aria around them.

Soon one of the Scouts spoke.

"What in the name of brimar is happening?!"

Another man spoke.

" we need to report this to the Queen right away!"

A few days later Henrietta recieves news of what transpired. The queen was now speaking to the messanger.

"You mean to say they slaughtered the entire village?!"

"Ye yes your majesty unfortunately their intentions are confirmed."

One of the advisers then spoke.

"Your Highness if you din..."

He was cut off by Henrietta.

" I won't allow another war to transpire; send a squadron to defend the next village and put a stop to the enemy's actions!"

" Yes your majesty."

Anges then spoke.

"Our highness, wether you accept it or not there's a sting possibility of another war breaking out."

"There were already enough lives lost during the war with albion and Sai..."

The Queen stopped herself in mid sentence as she realized what she was about to say in front of everyone.

One of the advisors spoke up.

"Your highness, are you alright?"

"y yes, I'm fine."

Saito and Louise had just had another argument and weren't speaking to each other, Soon Saito was in thought.

_"Seriously all I am is a tool for that Girl to take her anger out on and frankly I'm really getting sick of it."_

Suddenly Saito jumped back but didn't know why, soon after a sword blade came down in front of him and he looked to his right to see a black armored soldier pulling his sword out of the ground.

On instinct Saito drew Derflinger and swung the sword horizontally only for the blow to be blocked.

The Soldier then pushed Saito back causing him to slid backwards on his feet.

Derf then spoke

"Yo partner it looks like this guy won't go down without a fight."

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is defeating this guy.

With that Saito jumped in the air towards the advisory and brought his sword down, the blow was parried and the soldier that thrusted his sword repeatedly at Saito who managed to dodge every blow, and then when an opening appeared on the Soldiers defenses Saito Swung his sword horizontally and cut the man's stomach, soon after black smoke seeped out of the armor and then the armor fell apart revealing itself to be hollow, Saito soon found himself coughing from the smoke.

Derflinger spoke.

"What the... the armor it's empty, what's going on?!"

Saito then heard foot steps and looked up to see more black cladded Soldiers and went into thought.

"Dammit there's too many"

Suddenly another voice rang out.

EXPLOSION

Suddenly the ground the group of guards were standing on exploded dispatching of them.

Saito then turned to see Louise.

(Three days later)

In Louise's room Louise was yelling at Saito.

"Why did you leave without my permission?"

"I just went out for a walk is that so wrong?!"

"You you stupid dog! Why are you so disobedient?!"

Soon Louise was whipping Saito, but a few seconds later the door to her room swung open and her and Saito turned to see Elenore who spoke immediately.

"Louise come on now!"

Soon Elenore grabbed Louise by her wrist but Louise protested.

"Wait I need to br..."

Saito was confused by Louise's sudden silence then he looked his hand to see the runes disappearing, after they were gone Louise spoke.

"Never mind, I'm coming"

Saito could only stare in shock as Louise left the room to go back home.

Saito soon found himself in thought.

_"She ditched me?! Just like that, what the hell was I to her?"_

Unbeknownst to anyone a figure was standing on top of one of the outer walls of the academy and was watching Saito while speaking to himself.

"It looks like that Soldier I sent did his job, now all I have to do is have the boy complete his part of my plan, it should be rather interesting, but first I'll need to test him."

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter sorry for the long wait.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three surprise attacks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own zero no tsukaima.**

* * *

Saito was now pacing the grounds of the academy as Derf spoke.

"Partner you know your a free man now right?"

"Yeah but I'm confused by myself right now."

"I'm not following."

"Well to put it simply, I'm mad about Louise just ditching me, but no where near as angry as I thought I'd be"

"Well the only guess I can come up with is that maybe during some point in time your heart strayed."

"OK now I'm failing to follow."

"I mean you might have developed feelings for someone else."

" th that's!"

Saito was cut off

"You might have developed for another girl when you were alone with them at one time, probably during the war in Albion."

Saito then went into thought.

_"Well there was that night when I had to guard..."_

Saito's train of thought was interrupted when he heard a scream, he soon ran in the direction of the sound and found a group of female students being chased by a group of black guards, soon one of the girls tripped and a black guard readied its sword.

Before it could deal the killing blow however, a strong gust of wind blew it and the other soldiers into a wall and they disappeared in puffs of black smoke leaving the armor behind, Saito then turned to see Tabitha who then cast another wind spell dispersing of another group of soldiers, soon after she spoke briefly.

" The students need to be protected."

Saito nodded and dashed at another group of soldiers but as e brought Derf up, the weight of the sword felt heavier than usual, and when Saito clashed and locked swords with one of the Soldiers, he was quickly overpowered, soon the soldier was hit with a fire spell and Daito turned his head to see, Keriche, Guiche, and Tiffa who soon spoke as she was at Saito's side.

"Saito are you alright"

"yeah I'm fine but we need to defeat these guys."

Guiches voice ranged out

"Whoever these savages are they'll pay for what they've done here!."

"With that he summoned Gollums that were suddenly all pierced by stone spikes that seemed to have come from nowhere. Giuche then spoke in frustration,

"Who did that to my Gollums?!"

Another Voice spoke in the distance.

"Those ridicules looking rocks were an eye sore just like all of you!"

Soon everyone turned to see A Figure in a black cloak and like the soldier he had a black aria around him .

Soon at in the thrown room of the Castle a panicked messenger ran in as he spoke in hysterical voice.

"your majesty I have horrible news!"

Henrietta soon spoke in response.

"What's happened?"

"The Black knights they've...They've invaded the city."

At this Henrietta's eyes went wide with shock and soon one of the advisors spoke.

"Your Highness what should we do?!"

"Send worriers out to defend the people of the town now!"

"Yes your majesty." with that the advisor left the room"

Henrietta was now in thought.

_"Why's all this happening, who'd want to creat more blood shed?"_

Back at the academy everyone was now staring at a figure concealed in a black cloak who was now speaking.

Mark where is Mark, I know he's here.

Osmond who was now amongst those outside Spoke.

No one here has any knowledge of whom you speak, and you have caused a great deal of harm to the students of this academy, for that you cannot be forgiven.

"I couldn't care less about your forgiveness I need to find that savage who would dare to betray my master and still from him!"

With that the figure then raised his hand and chanted an unknown spell which sent out a shockwave that sent many students and staff throughout the grounds.

As Saito got back up he looked around to see a sight that made his eyes grow wide with shock.

Over half of the students and staff were turned to stone, Saito then turned to the figure and yelled.

"What the hell did you do to everybody?!"

"Only what was needed to remove unwanted obsticals, but it looks like the person I'm looking for is no longer here, so I'll take my leave.

With that the figure was engulfed by black smoke and was gone.

* * *

**Me: that's another chapter down**

**Louise: why wasn't I in this chapter D:**

**Me: because this story deosn't revolve around you; if you noticed it in the prologue this is a Saito and Henrietta story.**

**Saito: Really! :D**

**Louise: o.e ( eye twitches ) Saito why do you seem so happy about this.**

**Saito:well...**

**Louise grabs a knife and start walking towards Saito.**

**Me:O.O**

**Saito runs away with Louise chasing after him.**

**Me: well I don't own Zero no tsukaima; if you'll excuse me, I need to call the police before Louise catches Saito.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four ****departure**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima.**

**I apologize for how short the chapter is.**

* * *

It had been a few hours since the figure disappeared after turning a good number of the students and staff to stone.

Colbert was speaking with Saito Tabitha, and Guiche who were amongst the few who hadn't turn to stone.

"So from what we could gather so for that man was using a very unusual type of magic that's strays outsind the normal pentagon magic and it doesn't seem to be first born magic either.

Saito then spoke.

"So what exactly does this mean."

"Well for one thing there's no telling what how powerful this man really is, so far to be able to do this much damage I don't even think a Square class Mage would have an easy time defeating him."

Tabitha then spoke.

"We must go after him"

Colbert then responded in a stern voice.

"No, for now let's just report this to the palace, there's a strong possibility we could be facing a threat that could endanger all of Tristain."

Saito then spoke.

"Well then if someone has to go to the palace, I guess I can."

Tabitha then spoke.

"I'll also come."

Then Guiche finally entered the conversation.

"As will I, as a noble I must make sure the savage pays for what he's done to all the young ladies here."

Saito them went into thought.

_"Ok you've got to be kidding me, over half the people at this place are turned to stone including the rest of our friends and all he can think about is impressing girls that that are currently blind, deaf, and dumb."_

Colbert then spoke.

"Ok you three will have to do"

A few hours later the three were on horses and heading to the capital city.

Unbeknownst to them a figure was watching then as he spoke to himself.

"I'd day a test is in order to see of you can live up to my expectations, you want to put a stop to this. Isn't that right Gundalfr?"

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter goodbye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five an unkown foe.**

**Discaimer: I don't own zero no Tsukiama.**

* * *

Saito, Tabitha and Guiche were on their way to the capital city to deviler news to Henrietta about what happened at Tristain.

Derflinger noticed that Saito seemed unusually quite and realized somthing was on Saito's mind and popes out of his sheath and spoke.

Partner what's on your mind?

Saito then had a startled look on his face but spoke.

"No nothing."

"If you say so."

With that Derflinger popped back in his sheath.

Guiche then spoke up.

"So since we're headed to the palace you to go and see the queen while I find a young lad...I mean gather information on that man who attacked the academy.

Tabitha spoke only briefly.

"Idiot"

Saito nodded in agreement.

As the three continued the capital city soon came into view.

Guiche spoke up.

"Well it looks like we're he..."

Before he could finish the ground rose in front of then and formed into a snake made of rock.

Soon a new voice ranged out

"Sorry to dissapoint you but this is as far as you'll get."

Soon the three turned to see a slim figure concealed in a brown cloak and wearing a white mask over his face step out from behind the Snake gollum.

Saito then spoke.

"You again, you're gonna pay for what you did to our friends!"

"Sorry to dissapoint you but the one You speak of isn't me."

"So who was it then?"

"A noble working for the man behind all the recent bloodshed."

"So why are you here?"

"to get in your way and test you, now let's fight."

With that the earth snack lunged at Saito who could barely avoid the incoming attach.

Suddenly a gust of wind hit the snack causing it to jerk its head back.

Soon Guiche summoned his own Gollums which were swept away by the snake's tail.

Soon the snack lunged at Tabitha who could barely dodge it and soon the Snake was about to bite her in half when it's head suddenly came off and Tabitha turned to see Saito who spoke.

"Damn, it's a good thing I took those sword lessons from Anges or I'd be screwed."

Derflinger them spoke.

"Don't let your guard down, we still have to deal with that guy."

Tabitha then summoned Ice shards and launched them at the figure who was hit by the first one causing him to stumble back and then a bright yellow object fell from him.

Soon the man spoke.

"Well it looks like the two of you have adequate fighting skills, unlike your useless friend."

He then pointed at Guiche who spoke in response.

"Dare dare a savage like you speak so illy of me?"

"It's the truth, and you're rather weak for a noble."

With that the man disappeared and was gone.

Guiche them spoke.

"That wreched fiend would dare speak to me like that?!"

Saito and Tabitha ignored Guiche, soon Saito spotted the object and walked over to it to see it was a bright yellow orb, soon Saito decide to grab it and slip it in his pocket.

He didn't know why, but his instincts told him that he'd need it in the near future.

Soon Saito and the others were continuing Unaware that the figure that they just fighting was watching them while he was in thought.

"It looks like that boy will be of use all I have to do is find him and heal his stone friends with my..."

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter and I did the cliffhanger ending on purpose.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six undesired intruder**

**Disclaimer: I don't own zero no tsukaima.**

* * *

Saito, Tabitha, and Guiche were now in the capital city when Guiche spoke up.

"Well you two see the Queen while I gather information from the towns folk."

With that Giuchi separated from Saito and Tabitha who said idiot as he left.

Soon the Two were at the palace entrance and when thoughts of Henrietta come to Saito's mind he felt his heart suddenly race to stopped walking.

Tabitha stopped and stared at him but didn't say anything.

Saito then spoke.

"It's OK my mind's just in the clouds a little."

With that he and Tabitha continued to the Inside of the palace, but Daito was in question as to why he felt nervouse the way he did a few moments ago.

Soon the Two were standing before Henrietta who spoke.

"What are you two doing here?"

Saito answered.

"Some mysterious guy atyackes the academy and used an unusual spell to turn everyone to stone."

Henrietta's eye's grew wide with shock before she spoke.

"How can that be, who was this man exactly."

Tabitha spoke this time.

"He's unkown."

Saito then spoke

"But he seemed to be working with the black soldiers"

The queen responded.

"So everyone has been turned to stone?"

"Yes."

Henrietta then realized Louise wasn't among them and spoke.

"Where's Louise?"

Saito then hesitated before speaking.

"She... went home with her sister."

Henrietta's face became slightly saddened as she spoke.

"I see."

The queen's face then turned stern

"from what the information the scouts have gathered we determined the soldier are coming from Albion."

Suddenly another voice spoke.

"If you're just figuring that out then you're a pretty useless Queen."

Soon everyone turned to see the white masked man from before who continued.

"I'm here for the healing orb now hand it over."

Saito then spoke.

"What are you on about?!"

"You took it without knowing what it was?"

Without speaking another word the man raised his wand but before he could cast a spell a gun shot went off and everyone turned to see Anges and the rest of the gun squadron soon Anges spoke.

"You'll pay severely for attempting to harm her eminence"

The figure then spoke.

"Sorry to dissapoint you, but I have no intention of being apprehended."

With that the figure cast a spell that cause a light that was so bright everyone had to shield their eyes and when they could see again the man was gone.

Henrietta soon spoke.

"Anges I want you and your squadren to look for the man."

With that the entire gun squadren exited the thrown room.

* * *

**Well now Saito and Henrietta finally met up for the first time in this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven uncertain feeling and unwanted run in.**

**:disclaimer I don't own tsukaima.**

* * *

It a now been a few hours since the meeting it was now night time and Saito was now on his own walking through the city alone with Derf who was now speaking.

"Partner I have a question"

"What is it?"

"How do you feel about Tristain's queen?"

Saito's face turned red and he looked down to the point his eyes couldn't be seen as he spoke.

"wh what are you getting at?"

"Well ever since that night you had to guard her majesty you two seem to act weird around each other."

"well that's be..."

Saito was cut off by Derf

"I wonder what would of happened between you two if those guards hadn't come that night."

"Well...that's"

Another voice spoke.

"Saito is that you?"

Saito then turned to see a hooded figure who walked up to him and removed her hood revealing herself to be henrietta, Saito soon spoke up.

He Henrietta?! What are you doing here.

"Well I wanted to see what was taking place amongst the towns folk, and it looks like I ran into you."

Soon the two found a fountain to sit on the edge of as Henrietta spoke.

"We haven't really saw much of each other since the war."

"Well that can't be helped. But we're here now aren't we?"

"Yes and I've been meaning to ask you somthing."

"What is it?"

"That man, was he the one who..."

Saito answered before she could finish.

"No, the one who turned everyone to stone at the academy was a different person."

"Oh, well anyway I was also wondering what you been up to in recent times."

"Well to put it simply, as you know the relationship between me and louise didn't workout but the weird thing is that I'm not as hurt as I thought I'd be, don't get me wrong, I don't hate her or anything it's just that..."

Henrietta then leaned in closer to the raven haired boy as she spoke.

"Well what."

Soon Saito's face had a red line going across it as he spoke.

"We well"

Suddenly the two heard the one of the guards speak.

"What, the queen is missing?!"

Henrietta then spoke in a quiet voice so only Saito could hear.

"I need to get back to the palace before a panic stirs."

With the the queen was gone.

Soon Saito was walking through the streets of the city when he spotted the figure from before for the third time.

On instinct Saito ran toward him but was fought off guard when the man spoke.

"Wait I'm not here to fight."

Saito was confused but responded.

"Then what are you here for?!"

"Well for one thing I can help you with your problems if you help me with mine."

Saito stood silent for a few long moments before he spoke again.

"Fine I'll hear you out."

* * *

**That's another ch down.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight black runes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own zero no tsukaima**

**Me: we'll it's been a while since I one of these.**

**Saito: why Didn't you help me.**

**Me:I called the police.**

**Saito: I was being chased for three hours, and calling the police doesn't take three hours.**

**Me: okay okay, the truth is I did call them.**

**Saito:And what happens after that?**

**Me:I was writing more chapters.**

* * *

Saito was now with the masked man in the streets of the capital city and Saito was about to listen to the man's proposition as he spoke.

"So you're ready help me?"

Saito them spoke

"I didn't say anything about helping you, I just said I'd hear you out."

"Well it's good enough I suppose."

"Well I'm all ears."

"Well to start the reason I attacked you and your friends was to test you."

"Test us?"

"Not them, you"

Saito gave the masked man a look of awe before responding.

"Wait you mean you made that snake thing that almost killed both me and my friends, all for the purpose of testing me."

"I'd have at least made sure you came out alive."

What about Guiche and Tabitha.

"All I can say about them is that one's so unaturaly quite to the point that it's kind of scary, and I'm pretty sure the other one probably thinks of himself as an idol who in reality is a coward who tries to charm Girls like some playboy wonnabe but fails miserably when it comes to not getting cought, or when competing with other popular guys. am I right?"

"Well Tabitha nice to be around if you can get to know her, but Guich... Well...let's just say your discription...isss... surprisingly...acc...ur...ate."

"So I was right about the blond boy."

"Ye yeah...I can't...well I don't actually think there's anyone who could argue with what you said about him; Wait did you just say wonnabe?!"

"Yeah. Why?"

"That's a line where I come from, but nobody here ever says that."

"Oh yeah I did a reverse summoning and accidently summoned some weird book that had the word in it."

"Oh."

"Any way to show you I'm no longer your enemy I'll show you my identity"

The figure then removed his mask revealing himself to be a male surprisingly around Saito's age with short brown hair.

Saito then spoke.

"Now that I've seen your face can you continue with what you were saying about my help?"

"Well to put it simply I need you to come with me to Albion."

"What why?"

"Because the man behind this events is there."

"Yeah but I can't help you."

"What if I told you, I had the means to restore the abilities you possessed as Gundolfr without you having to become a familiar again?"

"I'd say I'm not interested."

"What if I told you that if the man behind the appearance of the black soldiers succeeds in what he's trying to do he'll have all of Tristain's royal family killed, including a certain queen."

At this Saito turned pale before he spoke.

"There's no way I'd let that happen!"

"So it seems, but what are you planning to do without your former ability to freely wield weapons, and I should also point out that the nobility will be completely worthless for this mission meaning you won't be able to count on anyone from the academy."

"So I really don't have a choice do I?"

" No not really, I mean unless you want to lose your potential lover."

"Wow you seem to be enjoying this don't you?"

"Well maybe a little."

Saito then spoke in realization of something.

"By the way what's your name?"

"Oh yeah I only showed you my face, well my name's rather an unusual one, it's Mark."

"Well now that that matter of your name's out the way how can you restore my ability."

"Well I can replicate the rune?"

"Well I don't wanna know how, so let's just get this over with."

With that Mark grabbed a hold of Saito's left arm and shot magic into it."

At first nothing happened, but then Saito's hand burned while black runes appeared.

Mark then spoke.

"And there's the restoration of your powers."

"Ok I'll help you but first I need to turn everyone back to normal at the academy."

"Just use the healing stone you took from me, you know that yellow jewel you now possess"

Saito then pulled out the Yellow orb and spoke.

"You mean that this..?"

"Yeah, and it's also the item I was looking for when I stormed in the thrown room."

"Ok I'll restore my friends then afterwords I'll come with you to Albion."

* * *

**Well now the story's picking up.**

**Hopefully unlike the few previous chapters this one was lengthy enough.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine restoration**

**Disclaimer I don't own Zero no tsukaima.**

* * *

Saito and the others were now back at the academy with Colbert who was now speaking.

"So we now have a way to restore everyone"

Saito spoke.

"Yeah I found out that this orb I found can do the trick."

Saito then pulled the healing stone out of his pocket and handed it to Colbert who then spoke.

"Where did you get this?"

"Let's just say I came across it by luck."

Without speaking Colbert raise the Healing stone which glowed so brightly that everyone who was still normal had to shield their eyes.

When Saito opened his e was met with a joyful sight.

Everyone was back to normal.

After a few hours of catching everyone who was turn stone up with the event that recently took place, Saito, Tabitha, and Guiche were in front of Osmond who was now speaking after listening to their story.

"So that's what happened."

Saito then spoke.

"I'll be going out for a while."

At that everyone turned and stared at Saito before Osmond spoke.

"What is the reason behind this?"

…

Saito just stood with an uneasy expression on his face, he couldn't tell anyone that he was meeting up with Mark because he hadn't told any of them about the run he had with Mark during the night they were reporting news of what transpired at the academy.

Soon Osmond spoke.

"If you won't tell us the reason, then I'm afraid I cannot permit you to leave."

Saito didn't speak he just left the room while thinking to himself.

"Dammit there's nothing I could do"

Back in the office colbert spoke.

"Saito's been acting weird lately I wonder if it could have something to do with the recent events"

Osmond then spoke on response

"I'm not sure but let's not dwell on it for now we need to make sure to have the students and staff on guard in case that black figure who wields unnatural magic returns here."

"Still during the attack, he said something about someone named... I can't remember. What was that name again?"

Later that night Saito snuck outside and met up with Mark who spoke up.

"could you have possibly taken any longer?"

"I had to keep this a secrete from everyone or else they'd try to apprehend you.

"Heh I see your point."

"Then what are we waiting for? We should get going before anyone gets the chance to see that I'm gone.

"Well then our first stop is the port town."

With that the Two were now on their way.

* * *

**That's the end.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 stone wielder and explanation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own zero no Tsukiama**

**Okay now I'm adding in more scenes to individual chapters to make them longer.**

* * *

"What, Saito did what?!"

Osmond exclaimed as Colbert told him of Saito's disappearance.

"Yes it seems Saito has snuck out in the middle of the night."

"This is the last thing we need, if bees reaches the palace it could mean trouble for everyone here!"

" I take a group of students with me on the airship to find him!"

With that Colbert left the room.

Leaving Osmond alone.

He then turned to his mouse familiar and spoke to it.

"Sheesh what is going through that boy's head?"

Saito and Mark were now at the port town heading up a group of stairs, Saito was now speaking

"Mark how do know so much about what's going on?"

"Well to Start..."

Mark was cut off by another voice.

"Well kid to answer your question, the one called Mark is a traitor."

After reaching the top of the stairs Saito and Mark were met with the sight of the black figure that turned everyone at the academy to stone.

Saito soon spoke.

Who do you mean he's a traitor.

"He turned on my master, and as such Mark is going to pay severely for his disloyalty!"

The figure then removed his hood revealing himself to be a male in his twenties with short silver hair as he continued.

"I am Lucas servant of the soon to be recognized Richard."

Saito then spoke.

"So this Richard guy's the one behind all this ?."

"Richard will soon gain the rightful place that his family should have obtained a long time ago."

Saito drew Derflinger and pointed the Sword at Lucas.

The silver haired man then raised his hand ad without even chanting anything he casted a fireball which was absorbed by Derflinger.

Lucas then spoke.

"So you possess a magic absorbing weapon, so you must be Gundolfr, well since that's the case you should put up an interesting fight."

Mark then Cast a wind gust which Lucas block with a stone wall as he spoke.

"I guess I should have told you I'm known as the stone wielder and combined with this dark magic I'm now stronger then you Mark."

Mark then responded.

"Well then let's see the extent of what you can do."

With that Mark casted a lightning spell that Lucas blocked with another stone wall.

Soon Saito attempted an attack but was forced to jump back when Lucas casted a spell that made spikes with a black aria around them come out of them.

Soon Mark summoned a snake gollum the lunged at Lucas who to Mark and Saito's surprise disposed of the gollum without much effort by using a quadruple stacked (level four) fire ball attack that also had the black Aira around it.

Lucas then wore a smug expression as he spoke.

"I forgot to tell you originally I was a square class Mage, however thanks to the dark magic Richard bestowed me with not even a Void Mage could possibly hope to beat me."

Lucas then chanted an unkown spell that caused Black soldier to appear.

Soon one of the guards ran at Saito who easily dispatched of it as he spoke.

"So you're the one who made these things?!"

"Sorry to disappoint you but no, they were created by the Dark magic richard wields."

With that Lucas summoned more spikes that Saito avoided by jumping back but then another spike appeared behind him and stabbed him in the back of the leg.

Saito then fell to one knee and soon Lucas fired another fire ball which Saito absorbed, and Lucas then began to speak

'I've gotta hand it to ya, youasted longer than I expected."

Lucas then raised his hand to use another attack as Saito's mind was flooded with different thoughts.

_"Dammit, I can't lose here, I still haven't told Henrietta how I truly feel about her, how I always felt about since soon after I met her!"_

Mark then shot a gust of wind at Lucas before he could deal the finishing blow to Saito and was forced to counter Mark's attack with his a gust of his own.

Saito then was back at his feet and running towards Lucas who shot a fireball which Saito dodged by jumping into the air.

Lucas soon noticed that Saito who was still airborne was headed right for him.

Lucas then casted another fireball which Saito absorbed as he brought Derflinger down and cut Lucas diagonally across his chest.

Lucas soon stumbled back until a cliff was right behind him,then spoke in a groaning voice.

"Damn I didn't think there'd be someone who could actually wound me."

Then out of the blue a lighting bolt hit the ground on front of Lucas and the explosive force of the impact sent him over the edge.

Saito's eye's went wide with shock as he realized what Mark had just done and spoke his mind.

"What the hell did you just do?!"

Mark then wore a smug expresion on his face as he spoke.

"That fool oppossed us with the intention of killing us. What more of a reason do you need to kill him?"

"Murdering someone is wrong regardless of the reason!"

"Well it no longer matters due to the fact that Lucas is dead."

"Fine but why was he after you?"

"Because I betrayed Richard after being double crossed by him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the magic that's creating the black soldiers is from a specail Richard obtained from me."

"You mean you give this Tichard guy the means to potentially start another war?"

"He told me that he intended to destroy the artifact after I got it for him, but when I gave it to him… he revealed that he really planned to conquer all of halkeginia with the power of the artifact."

"What exactly is this artifact?"

"The dark stone."

* * *

**And that's end ch**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven forged magic**

**Disclaimer: I don't zero no tsukaima**

**Well this chapter should fill you in a lot on the detail what's happening or rather why it is**

* * *

Mark had just told Saito what the name of the artifact which was the Darkstone, Saito was now speaking.

"Let me get this Straight. What you're saying is that Richard lied to you so you'd find and give the Darkstone to him, then he revealed what he was really intending to do, and that's when you betrayed him, and Richard is trying to hunt you down and have you killed."

"You seem to have the story correct, so you see why we must stop Richard at all cost now right?"

"Well for now let's get some sleep and worry about the situation tomorrow."

"If you insist."

With that Saio started walking in the direction of the inn, as soon as Saito was out of Sight a malicious grin came to Mark's face.

"Well who would've thought that one of the ultimate familiars were so gullible, manipulating this boy took far less effort then I thought it would." Mark thought

Colbert and the a group of students were traveling on an air ship in search of Saito.

Many of the students were speaking amongst themselves about the matter but no one had any idea as to why he would sneak out in the middle of the night.

Colbert was in thought about the matter but was unsure about it.

"What's going on? First these black soldiers appear, then over half of the students and staff are turned to stone , and now this."

Suddenly Kireche's voice heard.

"So after bringing that jewel that turned us all back to normal, Saito then up and run's off."

Colbert turned to see Kireche and tabitha as he responded.

"It would seem so. But the odd thing is he did say he wanted to leave but wouldn't say anything as to why, and to make matters more complicated we've no idea where Saito is heading.

Tabitha suddenly spoke.

"Albion."

Colbert was confused but caught on to what Tabitha was saying and remembered receiving news that the black soldiers were coming from Albion and spoke.

"I see, OK let's set a course for Albion."

Colbert then went into thought.

_"Even though there's a strong possibility that Tabitha's right, if Saito truly is heading for Albion there's a chance it could escalate the situation with the invaders to the point of an all out war._

****\

Saito and Mark were now alone on an air ship while Saito questioned Mark for more information on Richard.

"So is there anything more to this Darkstone I need to know?"

Mark sat back still wearing a smug look on his face as he spoke.

"Well there is a concealed history to the artifact if you'd like to hear it."

"I'm all ears."

"Well it was created by Richard's family eighty-three years ago, and was supposed to be a major benefit to the entire continent of Halkegina."

"So what happened after that?"

"Well the royal family of Albion seen the creation of the stone as a danger to the lives of the country, and demanded that the stone be destroyed."

"So what happened after that?"

"Rochard's family refused and were striped of their noble status, and in response they attempted to wage war against the country but were either apprehended or escape never to be heard from again."

"Saito then asked a question Mark did not expect."

"What exactly is the Darkstone used for."

'Well to put it simply, it's used to wage the power of a forged element, the element of Darkness."

"Wait why isn't it an element that everyone knows about?"

"It's a forged element, meaning it's a fake, but regardless anyone who wields the power of the Darkstone will gain controle over the forged element and will gain the means to wage war against the entire continent.

"how?"

"Well for one thing, the Black soldiers bodies are made up of of a black aira created from forged element, in other words the element gives you the capablility to literally creat an army."

Saito hesitated to speak as he was taking in everything he was told before he finally spoke.

"Anything else? I get the feeling you're still holding back."

"Well the only information left is that the Dark Stone's power was sealed away with a special Relic."

"So what then?"

"Well then Richard surfaced and soon after I met him, and from there he told me the history of his family that I just explained to you, and of corse you know what happened after that."

Saito then layed down on the coutch and spoke.

"So now this Rochard guy is out for revenge?"

"You got it."

"Well I'm sleeping the rest of the way if you don't mind."

With that Saito closed his eyes and drifted into thought.

_"I wonder what the specail relic is, it might be useful for the fight that's up and coming."_

* * *

**Well tthere's an explanation behind everything that's happening, and from thispoint on the ch's should be longer.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve capture**

**Disclaimer:I don't own zero no Tsukiama.**

* * *

The air ship was now landing at the port town in Albion and Saito follow close behind be Mark exited the vessel.

Soon after walking trough town Mark spoke.

"I should probably tell you this now."

Saito turned around and responded.

" What, is it more about the black stone?"

"No it's that the friends and loved one's you have in Tristain may be in danger."

Saito stared at Mark for a few moments before speaking."

"OK that part was already obvious. So why even bother bringing up the subject?"

"Because the number of Soldiers that are invading Tristain might have increased dramatically."

"And you know this how?"

"Let's just say through intuition."

Saito then had suspicious thoughts of Mark began to surface in Saito mind.

"Intuition my ass, that bastard knows more then he's letting on."

Soon the two spotted an inn and Mark spoke.

"Well we have our selves a place to stay for the night."

XXX

Henrietta was now speaking to an advisor who had just came in.

"What did say?!"

"The city … i it's b be been overrun by black soldiers."

Suddenly another ranged out.

Well actually that's because I've come to see Tristain's queen personally.

Henrietta then looked to see Two figures, one was a muscular man wearing a black robe with a blue shirt and tan pants, he had long brown hair with thick bangs that covered his right eye,and another figure which was a woman who was clearly not human by the wings coming out of her back, she wore a black short served dress and had long black hair tied back in a pony tail, and an emotionless expression.

Soon the man spoke.

"Greetings your majesty, I am Richard, and soon to be recognized Mage throughout all of Halkeginia."

Richard then turned to the woman next to him.

"And this is Lin my body guard."

Henrietta soon spoke in a stern Voice.

"What are you after?!"

"Well I'm here to take you hostage."

Anges responded this time.

"I won't allow you to do no such thing to her majesty."

Richard then turned to face Anges who was now pointing a pistol him and spoke."

"You are brave, loyal, but unfortunately also foolish to think that you're in a position to interfere."

"You cocky…"

Without finishing Anges attempted to shoot, however before she could pull the trigger completely, Richard flicked his hand and the gun exploded and the force that was created sent Anges flying into the wall.

Soon the armored women got to her feet and drew her sword then dashed at Richars, and as soon as she got to him she swung her sword down in an arch motion.

Before the Sword could connect Anges suddenly felt something grab her neck and soon she was lifted off the ground and soon found herself being choked by Lin who then spoke.

"Geez I usually don't waste my time with scum like you, so I'll make this quick.

"WAIT."

Soon Lin turned to see Henrietta who started speaking.

"Anges has nothing to due with this, let her go!"

Lin responded instantaneously.

"As you wish, but you should teach these sorry excuses for worriers to know their damn place, and that they should never raise their hand to Richard."

With that Lin threw Anges effortlessly across the room, and soon after Richard spoke.

"Well now that the mundane ordeal is over I shall continue. Your Highness come with us or you can watch the every last man, woman, and child in this city die."

"Don't bring them into to this matter!"

"I do not wish to shed any more blood, I just aim to gain the acknowledgement my family was denied so long ago."

"Fine but you must keep your word that the people will not come to harm!"

"Believe me, I'm not after something as trivial as war, but there's one more thing I need to know."

"What would that be?"

"Do you know of a man named Mark?"

"I don't."

"I hope for all our sakes You're telling the truth, because if not you could be endangering every last person within the boundaries of Halkeginia."

Henrietta soon went into thought.

"Endanger everyone, what is this man speaking of?"

XXX

Colbert was steering the ship when suddenly he heard a scream coming from the outside part, and suddenly a group of black soldiers stormed the room.

However Colbert Quickly used a fire ball to dispatch of them and quickly went outside.

Soon he was met with a sight that shocked him.

All the student were now either severely or pinned down by black soldier.

"Soon could colbert prepared to use another fireball when the unexpected happened one of the guards spoke."

"If you don't want your students to suffer anymore than they already have you'd best surrender."

Colbert then spoke in an angry voice.

"Were not here to fight were looking for a friend of ours."

"If you're talking about Gundolfr he'll be dealt with by Lin soon enough."

Colbert was taken aback by surprise at what he just heard.

"Saito how do you…"

Colbert was cut off

"We found out that he's allied himself with the betrayer known as Mark."

Colbert came to a sudden realization as he heard the name Mark and spoke.

"Wait the figure who attacked the academy was looking for someone named Mark!"

"Yes the man who petrified your worthless students is or rather he was known as Lucas, before this Saito and Mark took his life."

"Wait there's has to be a mistake, Saito wouldn't kill anyone."

"Well the scouts that were watching the fight from the shadows informed that Gundolfr assisted Mark with the murder of Lucas.

At this Colbert drifted into uneasy thought.

_"Saito what have you been doing since you disappeared?!"_

XXX

Saito and Mark had now left the Inn and were making their way to the capital city of Albion when Saito spoke.

"OK Mark I need to know. How did you know who I was?"

Mark didn't answer.

But then another voice spoke.

"Well to answer the question he won't, Mark has most likely done research on the legendary familiars before he met you."

Saito then looked up ahead to see A winged female figure who soon spoke.

"I doubt he's told you everything."

Saito soon responded.

"He told me enough, like the history of Richard's family."

"That's all he told you?"

"No he also told me that Richard is seeking revenge for what happened by waging war."

"Oh I see he only told part of the truth along with a lie."

Saito then drew Derflinger and pointed the sword at the winged woman as he spoke.

"Who are you, are what part of the explanation did Mark lie about."

"For one thing I'm known as Lin, second the part he lied to you about was Richard's goal."

Mark himself then spoke.

"If I'm a lier, then why is Mark using black soldier to invade Tristain."

"You know as well as I do it's to display the Darkstone's power."

With that Lin summon a black flame and shot at Mark who attempted to counter with a normal flame.

The normal flame was soon engulfed in the black fire witch continued it's path.

Saito then ran in between the Black fire and Mark and tried to absorbs the flame with Derf only for the the top half of the blade to shatter, and soon Saito was sent skidding back, soon after he struggled to his feet as Lin spoke.

"You may have had your powers as Gundalfr temporarily restored by that black rune Mark gave you, but it'll take more than a former familare to defeat me."

With that Lin s produced another flame as she continued.

" Well this is the end Mark, the threat you posed to the world will end here!"

Soon the second black flame was headed right for Mark but Saito had once again ran in the path of the flame this extending his arm while keeping the palm of his hand opened, Saito didn't know why but he was now in a pose that suggested he was going to block the flame with his bare hand.

Mark then went into thought at the sight.

_"What does that fool think he's doing?"_

Then somthing happened that shocked everyone.

A sky blue disk shapes Barrier appeared in front of Saito which not only black the flame, but sent it back in Lin's direction and she could dodge the repelled attack in time.

Soon Lin who was now cover in burn marks flew into the air and spoke.

"Well Gundalfr it looks like you had an ability not even your former master knew about, until next time."

With that Lin retreated and Saito went to pick up Derflinger who only had one third of his blade left and sheathed him then turned to Mark who spoke.

"Whe where d did y you get that ability."

"I don't know it just didn't want to lose her and it happened."

Mark then went into thought.

_"Is he saying his emotions brought it out? But if that's the case he'd have to have been focusing on a desire to see someone, it couldn't be his former master. But then does that mean he…?"_

* * *

**Well that's another ch down, it took longer to wright than I thought it would.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen riot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own zero no tsukaima.**

* * *

Henrietta, colbert, and all the students that were on the air ship, were all now locked up in the dungeon of Albion's palace.

Soon footsteps were heard and Richard along with Two guards were now standing in front of the cell Henrietta was being held in and spoke.

"Soon the I'll show the world the extent of how far this artifact's power can go, after Tristain is defeated everyone will be forced to acknowledge the dominance of my power over all others!"

Colbert then spoke.

"You mean to say you put countless lives in danger just for somthing as trivial as regonition?!"

"My family was wrongfully convicted for trying to fight for what they believed in, all the blood shed was my retribution for what Albion's royal family's actions."

"What about this Mark and Saito"

Richard then chuckled before responding.

"Well I'm sure how you can guess how Mark will be dealt with if you're aware of the fact that he betrayed me, as for this Saito well let's just say as we all know he's been working alongside Mark well I'll that to your…imagination."

"Wait what are you talking about?!"

Henrietta suddenly exclaimed.

Richard then smiled and turned to Colbert as he spoke.

"Wait you hadn't told the queen of your country queen or have you even reported the once dent to her Majesty?"

Herrietta then turned to Colbert with a worried face as she spoke.

"What is he speaking of?!"

Richard then answered the question.

"Well your majesty to put the explanation simply this person named Saito took off in secrete on his own after Mark came to him and asked for his help to defeat me, and the principle at the academy refused to allow him to leave after he refused to answer why he wanted to go put on his own, then after finding out about his disappearance Colbert attempted to find him and bring him back without telling you."

The queen then turned to Colbert as she spoke.

"Is this true."

Colbert then hesitated before responding.

"Unfortunately it's true your highness soon after Saito got back to the academy he brought an artifact that healed all the students, but the odd thing is he wouldn't say where he got it from."

Richard then spoke.

" Well odds are he probably obtained it from the first encounter with Mark.""

"How do you know all this?"

"well it's one ability the Darkstone gives me is to see the memories of those around me, and as such I looked into yours and found out how the boy disappeared."

Henrietta spoke up then.

"So where is Saito now?"

Richard answered with a smug smile.

"Well at the moment he's most likely being manipulated by Mark who probably intends to use him to defeat me, but it really makes no difference, Mark shall soon be dealt with and that will be the end of situation."

"So what do you plan to do now.

"well for now I need to address te people of Albion."

/*****

Saito and Mark were now entering the capital city where a crowd was gathered in front of the palace and soon a two figures appeared on the balcony.

One Saito immediately recognized as Lin and the other was a man Saito suspected was Richard.

Soon the figure spoke in a loud voice to the crowd.

"People of this once prosperous land, it is time we revived our selves and restored this ravaged country to it's former glory!"

Mark soon spoke to Saito.

"Well you've probably already guessed but that man up there is Richard."

"Ok so how are we going to get to him."

Another voice spoke from behind him.

"You won't, and Mark will die here."

Saito then realized that Lin was no longer on the balcony and turned around to see her as she continued.

"Well kid I'll admit you cought me off Guard with that barrier ability of yours, but it won't happen a second time."

With that Lin grabbed Saito and threw him effortlessly through the air and into the wall of the palace.

Lin then turned to Mark who spoke.

"Well I see you haven't changed since I last met you, you still sympathize with that worthless man's ideals."

"His ideals are well places unlike those of someone such as you who's only means of achieving a goal is to use others for your own game."

"Well that may be true, however it won't matter since Gundolfr is about to doom this entire world for the sake of some pathetic Queen who'll soon be dead anyway just like everyone else!"

With that Mark cast a lighting attack which was easily dodged and soon took to the air and shot a black flame which Mark attempted to block with an earth wall only for it to be destroyed and Mark himself was sent skidding across the ground.

Soon Lin decended to the ground and soon Saito was back on his feet, as he drew the broked Derflinger Lin turned to him and spoke.

"It seems you were in possessions of another of Sasha's Special abilities which was hidden until our last fight Mark has unknowingly replicated , but it won't make a deference, I'll give you this one chance to remove yourself from the situation, you may not know this but Mark is just using you for his ownn goals and…"

Lin was cut off by Saito.

"I know, it's already clear to me that he just cares about his own ambitions and normally I'd never consider working with him, but if it means it's the only way to protect my friends, and the one I love, then I'll work with this guy as long as it takes!"

With that Saito left pocket started glowing and Saito then reached into his pocket and drew the healing stone which now had a white color instead of yellow, and then the orb shined so brightly the everyone had to shield their eyes.

When the light died down Saito looked at his hand to see the rune was white again but one different feature was that the edges were glowing yellow.

When Lin noticed she immediately spoke.

"So Gundolfr it seems you've now have had your powers truly restored without becoming a familiar again."

As Mark stared he drifted to thought.

_"Well I didn't expect the relic that was used to clash with the Darkstone to do this much and grant the true extent of Gundolfr's power to that boy, but it only means that now this boy should have a much better chance at defeating Richard now, Prior to giving the stone to Richard I looked up ancient records of the history behind the legendary familiars and found out that Gundolfr 's true abilities sealed away, hidden behind the Weapon power because with its true power even void mages pale in comparison to what Gundolfr is Capable of, but now this boy has broken that seal and truly awakened as the true Gundalfr; now Saito defeat all those who stand my way!"_

Lin was shocked by what happened next.

Saito drew Derflinger who's blade started to glow and extend in length until the blade was completely restored.

Lin then shot a black fore ball which was easily block by Saito blue barrier, Lin then took to the sky only to be surprised again when when glowing wings appeared on Saito's back and he himself took to the sky and soon came at Lin at a high speed and severed her wing off and she fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Lin tried to get up but soon discovered that her body wouldn't responded and soon saw Mark standing over her as he spoke.

"I knew that boy wouldn't disappoint me, when I found out his master was a void Mage during the battle where she took down that massive airship, I'd witnessed the hole but before she even did that the boy himself used a metal dragon dragon to fight off an entire drangon squad.

"So you knew that the boy…was Gundalfr…"

Mark answered before Lin could finish.

"Yes I knew ever since that fool Cromwell attempted to Invade Tristain!"

"Even with him at your side you'll never defeat Richard!"

Suddenly there were about forty of fifty black guards surrounding Mark and he soon looked up at the balcony to see Richard who had a smug smile on his face as he spoke.

"I commend you for defeating my two body guards, but it doesn't make a difference you'll die here along with that boy you brought with you."

Soon Saito spoke.

"That's not gonna happen!"

Saito then from the air shot a shockwave attack that dispatched of all the guards and soon turned to Mark and spoke.

"Go and make your way inside the palace!"

Without even responding Mark followed the instruction.

Saito then landed and the wings dissappeared and he ran for the entrance of the palace.

After witnessing what just happened, Richard was now enraged, and was now making his way for the thrown room where'd he'd soon confront the two intruders.

* * *

**Well that was a long ch**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen encounter in the thrown room.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own zero no Tsukiama.**

**OK for those of you who've been wondering this is where the romance part finally starts becoming more major.**

* * *

Saito and Mark now making their way down the halls of the palace until they came to a path that split two ways.

The path on the right had a flight of stairs going up, and the left path had stairs heading down.

Mark soon spoke.

Well it looks like we have to split up, you go right and I'll go left.

"Do you know what's beyond both paths, because you sure as hell didn't hesitating in picking which one's we'd use."

"I just chose randomly, we can cover more ground that way, and find Richard even faster."

"are you Stupid?!"

Mark was taken aback by the comment before he responded.

"What, how dare you?!"

"Oh I'm sorry for saying exactly what I'm thinking due to the fact that you can't comprehend that the path that you're having me take is the obvious way that'll lead to Richard."Saito said in an extremely sarcastic tone.

Mark responded.

"And how can you possibly know that when this is the first time you ever set foot in the castle."

"For starters we just seen Richard on the balcony as we came in which was on the upper floor, which means you should go up to find him. And just how in the world would you know that I've never set foot in here before."

"Because you didn't know the way to the capital city moron, and regardless of what you said, you don't know where Richard is for a fact."

Saito then grew more frustrated as he spoke.

"Know what? Just go your way you won't find anything anyway."

With that Saito went to the upper path and soon was in a dark hall with a bright light at the other end.

Soon Saito made his way to the other end and soon found himself in a massive room and soon heard another voice.

"So you're here."

Saito then turned to see Richard.

XXX

Henrietta was in worried thought about what she had heard from Richard.

"Saito's being manipulated by someone, he went off on his own in secrete, what's going on?"

Soon footsteps were heard and soon a figure entered and spoke.

"So I can assume you're all friends of Gundolfr?"

Henrietta then spoke in a stern voice.

"Who are you?"

"Mark of coarse."

Henrietta eye's grew wide with shock before she responded.

"Y you! So you're the one using Saito!"

"Well before you jump to conclusions I should tell you he's still alive."

With that Mark waved his hand and the doors to the cells flew open.

Soon everyone exited and soon Henrietta along with Colbert were standing in front.

Soon Colbert spoke.

"Why are you helping us?"

Mark then wore a smug smile on his face.

"You could say it's out of the goodness of my heart."

Henrietta responded in a stern voice.

"Forgive me i seem rude at the moment but I don't believe you."

Mark immediately spoke.

"Well either way you're all in a pad position to do anything so you mine as well go help Gundolfr."

Colbert then spoke.

"I sympithyze with her majesty but for now I'll go and find Saito.

With that Colbert made his way for the exit with Tabitha and Kericha following close behind.

Soon Mark turned to the queen as he spoke

"Well your majesty what do you plan to do once Richard is defeated?"

Henrietta responded in a stern voice.

"Well for one thing find out what you're really up to, I have a strong feeling you're hiding somthing that even Saito doesn't know about."

"Well it seems neither of you trust me very much, Gundalfr was just as distrusting of me as you are, the only reason he helped me is because I though it was unintentionally, I gave him the means to heal everyone at the Academy."

XXX

Saito was now standing across the room from Richard who was now speaking.

"So you're the one Mark chose to use for his goal of overthrowing me!"

"It's true I'm helping him, but I'm not gonna help him achieve anything, I just wonna stop you for the sake of my friends."

"Yeah you made that clear when you defeated Lin still I'm curious about something."

Saito then grew uneasy before speaking.

"What is it?"

"well for starters you're aware that the new abilities you have we're awakened by your desire to protect someone you care about. Right?"

Y…yes

"Well after I found out Mark was using you I decided to have my scouting guards gather information about you. And I was surprised by what I discovered."

"Which was?"

"That your former master was also your former lover, but here's where it gets interesting, your former master abandoned you after the runes on you dissappeared, it would seem she thought that the contract was needed to be with you, but you didn't seem all that upset, is because the relationship wasn't working or could it be that somewhere along the way you developed feelings for some else?"

Saito's eyes went wide with shock as Richard continued.

"My intuition is telling me you have some else you love, I mean you said you were working with Mark for the sake of someone you love during the fight with Lin."

Saito spoke then.

"What are you getting at?!"

"There'a only a small chance you'll succeed if you attempt to defeating me, however by the off chance that happens you'll not only doom yourself but also them to be killed by Mark.

Saito then responded.

"That won't happen, I won't let that bastard do no such thing, however you need to be stopped to put an end to the current blood shed."

"Foolish boy, I'm not aiming to rule this world, I just want to be acknowledged as one of the great mages of Halkeginia's history, nothing more!"

"It doesn't matter, you need to be stopped no matter what!"

"Well just in case you defeat me, I'll tell you the key to defeating Mark when he gains controle of the Darkstone!"

"And what would it be exactly?"

"A Relic with the power to counter the Dark stone called the Sacred arrows."

"Well thanks now I'll know how to deal with Mark when this is all honesty I never trusted him all that much anyway."

Richard then chuckles before responding.

"Well then let's begin."

* * *

**Well the fight between Saito and Richard will begin in the next ch.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen Fake element of darkness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own zero no Tsukiama.**

* * *

Saito and Richard were now standing across from each other.

Soon Saito drew Derf who spoke soon after.

"Partner I get the feeling you're gonna need to be on your toes with this guy."

Saito soon responded.

"Don't worry, with this new power I feel like I can do anything."

Richard then spoke.

Yes, it seems your desire to protect those close to you, combined with the fact that you're no longer bound to a void Mage has allowed you to acquire a great deal of power."

Richard then drew a sword that soon had a black aria around the blade and in response Saito's wings reappeared on him and he soon took flight.

As Saito become flying towards Richard at a high speed Richard drifted into thought.

_"With those new abilities even void mages pale in comparison to the boy now, but he has yet to master his new abilities, which means I'll have to end this quickly."_

Soon they two opponents clashed swords and soon thy were parrying each others attacks.

Soon Richard chanted in audible words and fire a black energy ball that was absorbed by Saito's sword.

Saito in response shot a narrow white beam than Richard blocked with a stone wall using earth magic.

Richard then shot a group of energy ball which Saito dodged by flying higher in the air.

Soon Saito flew back down and swung his sword down only for it to be blocked and soon him and Richard had their swords locked and were pushing against each other.

Soon Saito kicked Richard causing him to slide back, Saito then used the opening to cut Richard across his head and soon Richard had a steam of blood coming down his face.

Richard then swung his blade horizontally only for the blow to be blocked.

Soon Richard spoke.

"You fool, are you trying to doom the entire continent to be oppressed by Mark?!"

"No I'm stopping you from waging a war just so the nobility will be forced to acknowledge you!"

"So you're ready to doom the woman you love just because of what I've done?!"

Saito then hesitated before responding.

"As of this moment all that matters is stopping you, and if Mak tries anything, I'll make sure he regrets it."

Soon Richard shot out a shockwave attack that sent Saito skidding across the floor, and then shot a lighting attack at Saito which he was forced to block by using the disk barrier.

However then Barrier wasn't able to completely block the attack and soon Saito was severely electrocuted and damaged to the pointe his wings disappeared and he was laying on the ground in pain.

Soon Richard was standing over Saito as he spoke.

"Before I end this I want see who you wanted to protect so badly that you'd become foolish enough to go against me."

Soon Richard placed his hand on top of Saito's forehead and looked through his memories, soon after Richard found what he was looking for and spoke.

"You truly are an imbecile, to think Tristain's ruler is the one you care so much about, even of you save this world, and her majesty by some chance feels the same no one will except it"

"I didn't care about what others thought when I was with Louise, and I certainly don't give a s*** about what others will think or say about how I feel about Henrietta"

"Suit yourself."

With that Richard raised his sword to finish Saito off, bet then the unexpected happened.

A fireball hit Tichard on the side causing him to slide away from Saito who looked to see Colbert, Tabitha, Keriche, and Guiche.

Soon Colbert turned to Richard spoke.

"So you're the one behind this sinful bloodshed!"

Richard then smiled arrogantly as he responded.

"Well that may be true but I have my reasons for what I've done."

"Whatever the reason your actions are still a sin!"

With that Colbert shot a fireball that was countered by another fireball that was casted by Richard.

Soon Guiche summoned Gulloms that were quickly disposed of by black energy balls, and soon after one of them hit Guiche who quickly lost concsiousness.

Soon after Tabitha casted a wind cutter spell which created floating ice shards which were mostly blocked by stone wall, but then one of them got through Richards defenses and impaled him in his leg.

Soon Richard spoke in a frustrated voice.

"Not here, I won't be defeated here, not after coming this far!"

Soon Richard shot out a strong shockwave that hit both and Keriche, Colbert on response launched a triple stacked fireball at Richard only for something unexpected to happen.

The flame Dissapeares before it could hit Richard who then spoke.

"Sorry to dissapoint you, but now I'm getting really fed up with this; as you can see none of your spell will hit me anymore because of a specail feature this sixth element has which allows to cast a spell that will consecutively dispell any magic, even that of void mages, not even another dispelling spell will be able to counter this."

Colbert then responded

"But that would mean…"

He was cut off

"That's right, no Mage can ever defeat me, that's exactly what makes this element dominant over the other five regardless of the fact that the darkness element is fake."

Soon Richard heard Saito's voice.

"Well then I shouldn't have a problem hurting you!"

Before Rochard could even begin to turn, his side was cut and then his chest and soon after he fell to the ground.

Soon Saito was standing in front of him as he spoke.

"It's over you can't fight anymore so give up."

Richard then spoke in an angry voice.

"Now that you defeated me I hope you're ready for the danger that'll soon befall this world."

Suddenly a sharp object pierced Rochard from behind and soon Saito looked up to see Mark who had a malicious smile on his face as he spoke.

"Well Gundalfr I give you my thanks for dipping of the one obsecle my way."

Saito then responded.

"So what do you plan on trying to do now that Richard's out of the pitcher?"

"Well for one thing I plan to take the Darkstone and use it to achieve a goal that shows what its full power is capable of!"

Soon Henrietta's voice was heard.

"What do you mean its full power!"

Richard then turned to the queen and spoke.

"Well to put it simply, to its power was sealed away, and two key components are needed to released the seal completely, one is Richard himself since his family are the ones who crafted the stone, the second is someone outside the family bloodline who's had their magic infused with a portion of the stone's power, such as Lucas, Lim, or me!"

Saito then responded

"Why did you need my help if you were already able to release the Darkstone's power then?"

"Well because as you saw no Mage could have even the slightest chance of defeating Richatd due to that automatic magic cancelation spell, so as such I needed to separate you from the others starting with your former master."

"Wait you mean?"

Saito was cut off

"That's right the disappearance of your original runes was my doing."

"B but how?!"

"Remember when you encounter that very first Black guard?"

"Wh what about it?"

"Well that Guard was under my control and the Black smoke that filled the armor was filled with a special type of magic that was designed specifically for undoing the contract permanently."

"So when I defeated that first soldier?"

Saito was once again cut off.

"Yes when you inhaled the smoke, the magic made its way inside your body, and from there everything was set up and I just had to get a hold of you."

With that Mark took the stone and Disappeared.

* * *

**Well there's a plot twist Saito's runes disappearing at the beginning was Mark's doing.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen surfaced feelings and hew Island.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no Tsukiama**

**Well we're nearing the end of this story, however do to certain ideas from others, and to make up for somthing yhat won't happen in this one by putting it in the sequal, I'm going to make a sequal after I'm done with this story.**

**And for those wondering, the romance part is finally going to start making itself more visable.**

* * *

Saito was now on his knees in shock of what he was told in the previously by Mark.

Henrietta soon got everyone attention and spoke.

"Everyone we need to apprehend Mark as soon as possible before he has a chance to wreak havoc upon all of Halkeginia, I want everyone here to search for him Immediately.

Soon everyone left leaving Henrietta and Saito who was still on shock from the recent news alone.

Henrietta soon turned to Saito and spoke.

"I not sure what happened but Saito I need your help to save everyone now more than ever!"

Saito then turned to the queen and spoke.

"I know I'm going."

Saito then got up to leave but te queen grabbed his wrist and Saito turned to her in confusion.

Soon Henrietta spoke.

"Saito I heard that you helped and were manipulated by Mark. Is it…"

She was cut off

"Unfortunately yes for a good part, I believed he was good until later on when we were heading here."

"You mean you realized Mark had his own intentions ?"

"yes"

Henrietta then hesitated before responding.

"If you knew then why did you continue to work with him?"

Saito them hesitated for long time before speaking.

"I'll be honest, I did it for everyone's sake, and…for your sake as well."

"Sa Saito wh what do you mean?"

"I did because even before Louise broke up with me, I started to realize that I…"

Henrietta felt her heart race as Saito continued.

"I love you."

The queen could only stare at Saito as she was in thought.

_"Ever since that night when Saito guarded me I've loved him since, but I never thought he 'd ever feel the same way!"_

Henrietta suddenly grabbed and took the raven haired boy in a tight embrace.

Saito returned the embrace, and soon the two separated and the queen finally responded.

"Saito ever since that night we exposed the traitors I've always loved you.

With that Henrietta's lips were soon pressed against Saito's.

For once in a long time Saito truely felt happy.

Soon the two separated and Tristain's queen spoke.

"Well now shall we put a stop to Mark's ambitions?"

Saito chuckled ands responded.

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

With that the two teens left to find the other's

XXX

Outside Mark was now at a shrine that had a three in a half foot tall pillar in the middle with spike that was coming out of the top.

Soon Mark placed the stone on top of the spike and soon after it floated above the spike and the red mark on it started glowing.

Soon Mark drifted into thought while the Darkstone started spinning rapidly.

"It won't. E much longer before the other half of the Seal is undone."

Soon the ground surrounding the shire broke off from the main land and stared floating further and further into the air.

Soon the stone shot a black beam into the sky and Mark spoke to himself while retrieving the Darkstone.

"Finally the stone's true peer will be unleashed."

Soon a black beam shot itself into Mark's chest and soon after a sky-blue orb formed in the place where beam had hit.

XXX

Saito and the queen soon found everyone else fighting off a horde of black soldiers.

Soon Anges approached Henrietta and spoke.

"Your majesty we have believe there's a stone possibility that Mark is on that newly formed floating island up there.

Soon Anges pointed in the sky to te left and Saito and Henrietta soon turned in the direction that Anges pointed towards to see a floating island.

Henrietta soon spoke.

"Anges let the others know that we'll all soon be heading for that island!"

Soon Saito spoke.

"Princess I'm going on ahead."

Before the queen could even respond Saito was gone.

Soon Saito found Tabitha who was using a wind cutter attack to displayed of a group of Black guards.

Soon Saio got her attention and spoke.

"Tabitha there's a strong possibility that Mark's on that island I need a way to get up there. So I was wandering if I could hitch a ride on syhpled.

Tabitha nodded and soon her wind dragon came and soon after Saio and Tabotha were on their way to the island.

Meanwhile back on he Ground everyone was holding off the Guards when Hentietta heard someone's Voice.

"It seems your new lover really defeated my master."

Soon the Queen turned to see the severely injured Lin and spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

Lin then groaned in pain before speaking.

"For one to give you this to give you the means to help your lover."

"Leb then produced a pure white orb that had a smaller gilded orb inside."

The Queen was unsure what to think but responded.

"What is this exactly."

Lin then groaned in pain for the second time before she finally answered.

"It's the key to winning the battle that will soon come."

* * *

**Well that's this ch in a nutshell for ya, it seems Lin has given Henrietta somthing that will supposedly help.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen new hope**

**Disclaimer: I don't own zero no Tsukiama**

* * *

Saito and Tabitha were now arriving on the island that Mark had created when suddenly a fire dragon ambushed them a shot syhpled with a fireblast causing her to plummet the ground.

After using a levitation to slow the fall of her familiar Tabitha then disposed of the fire dragon with a lightning attack.

Soon after Saito attempted to go on ahead but was cut off by a group of Guard.

Saito then drew Derflinger, summoned white wings, and took to the sky, and soon after a white flame enveloped Derf.

Saito then swung the sword horizontally and the white flame instantly grew and engulfed the guards.

Soon after Saito continued on to where Marks was.

XXX

Henrietta was now with the injured Lin who was now showing the queen an unusual orb as she spoke.

" This item is an special relic that Richard entrusted me with safeguarding invade somthing like this happened."

The queen hesitated before responding.

"What is this item exactly?"

"As I said before it's a unique relic that can give one the means to end this grueling battle."

"How exactly will this jewel do that's."

"Because this sphere contains a relic with the power of a spirit that wielded an element that even surpassed that of Void, as you may have witnessed during the battle with Richard, the one you love, Saito I think it was had that power hidden in him this hole time."

Henrietta was by this time in complete confusion.

"How can that be?! In the past he was never anywhere near as powerful as he is now!"

"As you may know Brimar in his time possessed four legendary familiares, however the first Gundalfr Sasha came across a hidden Lake which was home to a special spirit, that spirit's name was Maria, she possessed power that even the four elemental spirits combined could never hope to muster, and also the great disaster which was a great dragon a massive size was terrorizing the world at that point in time, so Shasha pleaded with Maria to intervene a and seal the monstrosity away, Maria however was forbidden from directly intervening, so all she could do was give Sasha two gifts, one was the healing stone which grants its user the ability to wield a portion of Maria's power, however during the battle Sasha unintentionally absorbed the healing stone power which then merged with her original power, and as a result she obtained power beyond that of even Brimer himself."

Henrietta was more or less shocked by what she just heard soon Lin continued her story.

"Soon after, the great disaster was sealed away and Sasha returned to the spirit to return the portion of power she was granted only to discover that it was already permanently merged with her own power, So since there was no way to return that very power and Maria also wanted to make sure that the power didn't fall into the wrong hands, a magical barrier was placed on Sasha to keep her from using the abilities that she was given and as such the seal was also placed on all future Gundalfrs, but it seems the current one broke that barrier when the healing stone responded to his emotions and desire to protect you during the fight with Lin."

After listening to the entire story Tristain's queen finally responded.

"I'm aware of what you're implying, but I need to ask what any of this has to do with this item?"

"Well you know the story behind Richard's family."

"I'm aware that Richard's family was defeated during an attempt to wage war against Albion's royal family."

"Well then I'll cut to the chase, During the end of the revolt a knight that served under Albion's royal family found the place where Maria dwelled and gained a gift with the power to seal away the Darkstone's power, the gift was a special weapon called the Sacred arrows, and this sphere acts as a container for its power."

With that Lin shoved the orb in Henrietta's hand and fell to the ground and soon after continued.

"Go and help the boy you love."

With that Lin went limp and was motionless but she was still alive.

With that Henrietta took the orb, went and found Colbert and got his attention as she spoke.

"We need the airship to get to that island."

Then another voice was heard.

"Your majesty we can have a griffin take you there, it will be more efficient that way!"

The Queen turned to see Anges and responded.

"Okay have a Griffin prepares as soon as possible, I need to get to that Island soon."

XXX

At the Shrine Mark soon heard a voice a call his name and turned to see Saito who then spoke.

"I at least suspected you would do something like this, but what I can't seem to figure out is why!"

"You really don't get it do you? Richard only wanted to be acknowledged, once he accomplished that goal he would have undone the creation of the black soldiers and stopped the entire campaign, if one's going to use a power sush as that of the Darkstone, then they should use it to accomplish larger goals."

"Which would be?"

"The union of the entire continent of Halkeginia."

Saito then Walked to where he was just at the stairs leading up to the shrine and spoke.

"Mark for a while I started to think you were a good person when you told me you were double crossed by Richard."

"Yeah well …in all honesty I did give him the Darkstone, but I only gave it to Richard do he could released the first half of the seal, nothing more."

Saito then summoned white flame around Derf 's blade along with his White wings and spoke.

"So are you ready to be defeated?"

Black smoke then appeared around Marks feet as he spoke.

"No I'm ready to unite this continent and put an end to all wars and bring this world into a tyre era of peace."

Soon smoke completely engulfed Mark and soon after all that could be seen was a small blue glow, and above it two red glows, soon Saito started hearing growling the didn't sound even remotely human.

Soon the source of the sound revealed itself to be a black that had an unusual feature, there was a sky blue, soon after there were two red glows.

As Saito continued to stare into the black mist a massive claw suddenly energy and whipped itself at Saito who dodged it, soon after Saito was met with a sight that shocked him.

A massive black dragon emerge that had red glowing eyes and a sky blue orb emended in its chest.

* * *

**Well now the final fight is about to begin.**

**There's no need to worry I have something planned so the romantic aspect of the story plays a part in what's going to happen that a considerably small number of you may be able to predict, that is if you were paying close enough attention.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen truth and awakened power.**

**Disclaimer I don't own zero no Tsukiama.**

**I'm going to throw in a little somthing that I'm sure the majority if not all of you won 't see coming.**

* * *

Saito was now staring up at the black dragon with the blue orb embedded in its chest.

Soon the dragon roared and shot a fireball which Saito blocked with the disk shield, Saito then took to the air and swung Derf who shooting a white flame which hit the Dragon's head but did no real sufficient damage.

The dragon then whipped its head up hitting Saito who fell out of the sky and plummeted to the ground and his wings disappeared.

Soon after a voice that Saito made out to be Mark's came from the Dragon.

"Seriously with that new power I thought you'd put up more of a fight then this."

Now struggling to stand Saito responded

"Trust me I can definitely beat you, I'm gonna make you pay for everything you've done to me."

"Are you still on about how I undid your familiar contract causing your former master to abandon you? Sheesh I don't see what the big deal is all she ever even cared about was gaining everyone's praise, and I'd that wasn't enough even prior to that particular event to you started developing feelings for another girl or have you forgotten what you said about working with me to stop Richard for the sake of the one you now love during the fight with Lin?"

Saito now standing spoke in a firm voice.

"Trust I haven't forgotten after this is over I want to be with her side even if it's in secret."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but in order to establish my rule over the entire continent all those of royal blood must die."

Saito then pointed Derf at the dragon as he responded.

"Like the hell I'm gonna let that happen!"

"Then let's see you try."

With that the Dragon released a black flame that that engulfed Saito.

Soon the Ravon haired boy was laying on the ground in pain as Mark continued to speak.

"Don't you get it yet? You can't win."

Saito just groaned in pain.

Soon Mark readied another black flame and spoke.

"Well thanks for a dissappointing fight."

Mark them fired another flame then was blocked by a wall of ice.

Saito laid on the ground baffled by the ice wall but then he looked in the air to see two griffens, one carrying Anges and shockingly Henrietta.

Soon Mark shot the flame at the two who 's griffins barley dodged it but were both seared to the point that they plummeted and crashed into the ground, both riders ended rolling across the ground.

Soon Anges recovered and quickly made her way to the Queen and spoke.

"Your majesty are you alright?!"

The Queen the slowly stirred up and responded.

"Yes I'm fin, please Anges help Saito."

With that Anges then made her way over to Saito who was now on one of his knee as he spoke.

"Agens wh what are you and the Queen doing here?"

"We're here to stop that thing!"

Saito then wore a wide eyed expression as he spoke.

"Are you two out of your mind that Dragon is too powerful for either of you to face, just let me handle this."

"You're the one who's insane! How can you possibly be in any position to deny help when you're losing this fight?"

"Because what's happening here is because I helped that thing achieve its Goal."

Suddenly the two looked up to see a flame headed towards them which Saito blocked with a disk shield.

Soon another voice was heard.

"Saito Anges are you two OK?!"

The two turned to see Tristain's Queen behind them, soon Anges spoke.

"Your highness you need to leave now!"

Mark then spoke.

"Sorry but she's one of the individuals who has to die."

Anges then turned to the massive Dragon and spoke.

"I'll cut you down before you can even make an attempt on her majestie's life."

Mark then Chuckled and responded.

"Well then let's see you protect her from this."

Mark the Released another black flame, Saito attempted to summon another shield but soon discovered he lacked the strength to do so.

As everyone stared at the incoming attack the Orb in Henrietta's hand started glowing to the point that everyone was forced to Shield there eyes.

Soon everyone heard the dragon roaring as of it was in pain and then the light died down revealing Mark laying on the ground in pain and in front of the three was a female angle like entity who had long blue hair.

The entity soon turned to face the now shocked Queen of Tristain and spoke.

"So you are the one who's will awakened me."

Soon Mark's voice was heard which sounded full of rage.

"No, there's no way I'll allow this treachery to go on any longer."

With that the Dragon then tool flight and fire a wind bullet which was blocked by an invisible barrier.

Soon Mark swung his claw down and broke through the barrier, soon after he fired a gust of wind which sent the three flying in separate directions Saito and Henrietta were sent skidding across the ground while Anges was sent into a tree and soon after lost consciousness.

Soon the Angel like entity reappeared in front of the queen.

and spoke.

"So you're of royalty but that's not important at the moment, what I desire to know is what you desire."

Henrietta stared at the Entity for a few long and drawn out moments before answering.

"The only wish I have is to bring this bloodshed to an end."

The entity the wore a suspicious expression which the Queen soon became confused by, after a few moments the Entity spoke.

"You're not being honest with yourself, so it appears."

The Queen grew even more confused as the Entity continued.

"There's one more desire, there's no need to hide it the only one here who's unaware of the feelings you and the boy share is currently unconscious but don't worry she's not injured."

"Wait how do you know about…?"

The entity giggled before responding.

"Well I'm an immortal entity and as such I possess the ability to see into the hearts of people. So tell me what is your other desire?"

"To be…to be with Saito!"Henrietta said in a firm voice and continued.

"I want to put a stop to Mark's ambitions and be with Saito!"

The entity then produced a group of white glowing orbs which all flew into the Queen hands before morphing into a group a long glowing Golden arrows which the turned into a white orb that Han golden curved marks on it which then went inside Henrietta's body.

Soon after the ordeal was over the entity spoke.

"I've granted the power of the Sacred arrows, with this gift you'll now be able to truly protect the people of your country as well as the one you love."

With that the entity dissappeared leaving Tristain's Queen alone.

Meanwhile a distance away Saito was now continuing his clash with Mark was now airborne again.

Saito who was preparing to send a while flame at swung Derflinger horizontally and sent the.

Mark in response shot and wind bullet which broke through the flame.

Saito them summoned a shield which was shattered on Impact and was soon lying on the gound in pain again.

Soon Mark spoke.

"You see Gundolfr even with that power you can't win!"

With that Mark then released a normal flame from his mouth that was headed on a direct coarse for Saito who was too damaged to move.

As Saito watched the flame come closer he drifted into thought.

_"This can't be happening, I came so far and finally told the Queen how I truly feel about her. Was it all just to die here? This can't be…the end!"_

As the flame was just close enough for Saito to feel the heat coming from it the something completely unthinkable happened.

A beam of light hit the flame complete dissipating it and then continuing on to hit the blue orb in Mark's chest.

The dragon then roared in pain as it flew away before yelling.

"Dammit you stupid girl I'm gonna enjoy killing you and your lover."

Saito then turned to see what shocked him even further.

He was now looking at Henrietta who was now holding a massive golden bow that had glowing white lines on it in one hand and a golden arrow that appeared out of thin air was soon in her other which she soon readied and shot at Mark who was still retreating to recover.

Soon after Mark was out of sight the Queen ran over to Saito and embraced him as she spoke.

"Thank Brimir that you're OK!"

"I'm glad you're safe too but I have to go after Mark."

"I'm coming with you."

At this Saito stared in shock at the Queen as she continued.

"I don't want to lose you, and you'll need my help to put a stop to this sinful fighting once and for all, and once this is over…"

Henrietta then kissed the raven haired teen and continued.

"I want to have you as my lover."

At this Saito smiled and responded.

"Well I really like you to so I don't see what the problem is, but for now let's just focus on defeating Mark."

* * *

**Told ya you wouldn't expect what happened.**

**PS:Not only have I officially decided that I'm going to do a sequel that's going to focus more on the romance aspect, Louise will play a much more major role, and the story itself will have a major plot twist causing it to differ very VERY greatly from the original anime/manga**

**I'm also considering making a love story revolving around Saito and Tabitha, however I'm not making any promises because if I go through with it I need some cannon characters to play roles to keep the story unique from the anime.**

**The reason I gave that away is because I was wondering if any of you were interested.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen push to the edge.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima.**

**Here comes a seriously epic and long chapter of the final battle.**

* * *

Saito and Henrietta were now on the floating island after deciding that after the current event transpiring were over the two would be together.

As they started to look around Saito soon spoke.

"If we're going to go after Mark we'll need something to fly off of this island."

As of on response to Saito's statement a gray wind Dragon landed right next to him.

Henrietta then heard the Entities' voice on her head.

"I'll provide you with this much assistance but the rest will depend on your actions."

With that the Queen grabbed Saito's hand and started heading towards the Dragon.

Soon the confused Raven haired boy spoke.

"Wh what are doing?"

"The Dragon will be of use in what's to come."

At that Saito decided not to protest any further.

Soon the two teens were on the wind dragon which then took off after Mark.

As the Two flew through the the air they looked down to see the others still fighting hordes of black soldiers.

Soon Mark who was still in the form of a massive black Dragon was spotted and Henrietta spoke.

"Saito I need you to fly this Dragon while I use the Sacrede arrows to shoot and defeat Mark!"

Saito then went into thought.

"So that's what she meant by I'd need her help to beat Mark."

Soon the Queen summoned the golden bow and an arrow.

As Saito flew the wind Dragon closer to Mark, the Black dragon then twisted it's head around and shot a group of fire balls which the wind Dragon managed to dodge.

Henrietta then released the first Sacred arrow causing hit Mark in the back causing him to sway back in forth through the air.

Mark them Responded in a voice truly full of rage.

"You two are really beginning to piss me off, there's no way I'm gonna lose to you, THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NO FUCKING WAY I'M GONNA LOSE TO WEAKLINGS LIKE THE TWO OF YOU!"

With that Mark turned around and attempted to ram the wind Dragon which avoided the collision by quickly accending further into the air soon the wind dragon flew in a circular path until its side was facing Mark allowing Henrietta to take aim with another arrow

Soon the queen had her arrow aiming direct for Mark's Wing and fired.

The arrow tore thought the wing causing Mark to visible struggle to maintain his altitude.

Saito then summoned his white wings and stood up on the dragon and in response Henrietta's eye's grew wide as she spoke.

"What are panning to do?!"

Saito smiled as he spoke.

"I'm gonna put this to an end."

With that Saito embraced the violet haired girl and leaped off the wind Dragon and took flight after Mark.

Soon Mark spoke.

"You imputent fool. Do you wish to see the countries at war causing pointless blood shed for years to come?! Uniting the continent under one rule is the only way to stop it all! Why can't you understand that? All the Aristocrats can think about is dominance over others!"

Saito them responded.

"Your point of view is completely one sided, there are good people who actually use their authority for a greater good in this world, you just can't see that because you have your mind set on this insane idea that tyranny will bring peace!"

"Then tell me who uses their power to protect others?"

"Do you really even need me to give you the answer when it's right over there."

Saito then pointed at the Queen who was still riding the wind Dragon.

At this Mark watched Saito fly closer and closer to the orb in his chest.

Soon Saito swung Derflinger in an arch like motion cutting the sky blue orb causing Mark to screech on agonizing pain as he descended to the ground.

Henrietta watched on horror as Saito's eyes closed and his wings disappeared and soon after he was plummeting to the ground.

At the sight Henrietta screamed to the top of her lungs.

"Please still be alive, you can't die here after we decided to be together after this was over!"

XXX

Soon Saito felt his body ach on pain as he heard a voice.

"Partner…Partner wake up!"

Saito them sat up and looked to see Derflinger stabbed into the ground as the sword continued.

"Good, you're alive can you stand."

Saito them attempted to get to his feet but as he got halfway he felt a strong surge of pain shoot through his body that caused him to collapse to his knees.

Soon a voice was heard calling his name and Saito looked up to see the Wind Dragon carrying the Queen

Who soon ran over and wrapped her arms around Saito and spoken in a trembling voice.

"Saito I thought you were…"

Saito then returned the embrace and responded.

"I'm sorry I just ran out of stamina suddenly after dealing that blow to Mark."

The Queen then looked at Saito with a face that had tears running down it and spoke.

"Please don't die!"

"I promise that won't happen!"

The two teens then looked around and saw that they were in an isolated part of the forest.

The only thing that could be seen was fog and trees in the distance.

Soon Henrietta helped Saito to his feet and and after putting Derf back in hos Sheath the two teens were soon walking through the deserted forest trying to find put where they were so they could regroup with the others.

Soon as the two advanced Derf popped up out of his sheath.

"What are we going to do now? I get the feeling Mark's not defeated yet."

Soon another Voice ranged out.

"Damn right I'm not dead, I'm…I'm just getting started!"

Soon the two turned to see Mark who was now back in his human form though his clothes were now were cover in red staines from the injuries he suffered before.

Soon Mark summoned a massive sword with a black blade and spoke.

"Gumdolfr you've really fucking pushed me pretty fucking far."

Mark then dashed but was stopped in his tracks when a wall ice appeared in front of him.

Saito then looked up to see that Henrietta was holding her wand and spoke.

"Princess you have to get out of…"

Saito was cut off.

"No, I won't let you die here, you on no confition to fight, Or did you forget the promise you made to me a few minutes ago?"

Saito then remembered how he

"No but, Mark has the intention of killing you which why…"

Saito was cut off again.

"You told me you loved me, you can't just throw away your life and leave me alone after telling me that!"

Mark then spoke.

"Don't worry your majesty you're going to the other side with him!"

The wall separating Mark from the two then shattered.

Mark then shot a gust of wand from his sword which Saito absorbed with Derflinger.

Soon the wind Dragon attempt to lunge at Mark only to be killed by a lighting that was casted by Mark.

Soon Saito ran and swung Derf at Mark who blocked the blow with his own blade.

Soon the two deprecated from each other and Mark raised his hand and a dome shaped Baarrier appeared over him and Saito and spoke.

"Well Gundalfr it seems neither one of us has much strength left to continue this fight for much longer, so let's end this with one final round, and don't worry about the barrier, it's only here to keep third parties from interfering."

Saito then realized that Mark set things up so Saito would have to fight him one on one.

Saito's body was wobbling from lack of strength due to the injuries he's suffered throughout the the fight, regardless Saito took a fighting stance and readied himself for what was going to come.

Henrietta watched from outside the Barrier as the boy she loved was about to enter a fight that wasn't in his favor in fear he would die and soon heard Entities' voice.

"You mustn't succumb to doubt."

Henrietta soon responded.

"But what should I do? With the barrier I can't assist Saito no matter how much I desire it."

"Gather the last of your strength and use one last arrow, don't worry with enough strength it will have enough power to break through the Barrier, however it will take some time to fill the arrow with the sufficient amount of power."

Without ever responding Henrietta summoned another arrow and began gathering the power needed for the task.

Back inside the Barrier Saito dashed at Mark who parried the first blow attempted by the Raven haired boy who jumped back in response.

Saito barley looked up in time to see Mark dash at him with and swing his blade vertically.

Saito jumped to the side to avoid the incoming blow but before he had a chance to recover Mark shot a lighting spell that Saito only managed to absorbs have of before getting hit head on by the other half and getting sent flying into the wall of the Barrier.

Soon Mark dashed at Saito and swung his Sword down .

However just before Mark could deal the finishing blow, Derf teleported Saito to the other end of the Barrier narrowly saving his life.

Saito then was struggling to his feet when he saw Mark shoot another lightning attack at him.

This time Saito was able to use Derf to absorb the entire spell before assuming fight position again

Saito then dashed towards Mark and swung Derf down only for the blow to be blocked but also for him and Mark to lock swords.

For a few moments neither of the two were budging an inch before Saito found himself being pushed back as Mark spoke.

"I gotta hand to you, you lasted longer then I expected, but it makes no difference now since you're going to die."

At this Saito then tried to use white flames but none came, soon after attempting to use the rest of his new abilities only for them not to work due to how weakend Saito was from the Injuries throughout the fight he sustained he drifted into thought.

_"I can't give up… I have to keep my promise to Henrietta no matter what it takes!"_

With this thought Saito suddenly started pushing back with new strengh.

Soon Mark attempted to push harder but Saito now wasn't budging an inch.

Soon something that made Mark's eyes grow wide with shock happened.

Derflinger's blade started cutting its way through Mark's sword as if it was butter and as soon as ita the through Saito cut Mark across his chest dame gong the blue orb(It's still in Mark's chest even though he's reverted back to his human form) in the process causing Mark to stumble back and scream in pain.

Soon Mark was clutching his chest and staring intently at Saito as he spoke.

"NO,I REFUSE TO LOSE HERE AFTER COMING SO FAR!"

With that Mark shot a lighting attack that Saito couldn't manage to absorb completely and soon took damage that caused him to collapse.

Mark soon readied another spell but before he could fire it, he heard a sound that caused him to turn around to see the Queen with bow and arrow in hand.

Before Mark could react she violet haired Girl fired the arrow which pierced the orb causing the Barrier to disappear and Mark to be sent flying back into a tree.

Soon the Queen ran over to where Saito was laying on the Ground before Derf spoke.

"Don't worry, Partner's still alive."

Suddenly a foot stepped on Derf and an enraged voice ranged out.

"Enjoy it while it last, which won't be for much longer."

Soon through the Queen suddenly felt something grab her by her neck and lift her off the ground.

Soon Henrietta looked down to see a completely infuriated Mark and soon realized she was being choked to death by him as he spoke.

"You and that boy really know how to keep pushing and pushing a situation, but no more, this is the end for both of you."

With that Mark continued choking the Queen with more and more force.

Soon the Queen found herself losing consciousness as her hearing became muffled and her vision blackened, but just before she complete blacked out, she saw a figure stand up and soon felt herself fall to the Ground.

Soon Henrietta coughed a few times before her senses returned and she could hear the sound of clashing metal and looked up to see Saito and Mark with a new black sword in hand engaging in another all out sword fight.

Soon after the two parried one another's blows the two jumped back and started dashing towards each other and as the two were in striking distance of each other they swung their swords one final time before coming to a stop.

The two were now standing behind each other before Mark spoke.

" Gundolfr you and that wench better pray to whatever god exist that neither of you ever encounter me again, because I swear on Brimir's name I will slowly choke the life out of you both if I ever get the chance.

With that Mark collapsed and Henrietta soon turned to see Saito smiling at her as he spoke.

"Well it looks like I kept my promise."

Soon tears of joy ran down the Queen's face as she ran over and embraced the boy she loved and soon the two shared a passionate kiss.

Soon the two separated and looked around to see the fog clear out and soon after Saito spoke.

"Let's find the others before they worry too much about us."

Henrietta nodded and with that the two left for the exit of the forest.

* * *

**Well there you have it, but there's going to be one more chapter after this one.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty journey's end**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no tsukiama**

**Well cheers to my first completed story, an even more good news I'll give you a hint of what's going to happen in the upcoming Sequal at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Saito and Henrietta had now found a path leading to what looked like a way out of the forest.

As they two walked Henrietta spoke.

"Saito the others, do you think their OK?"

Saito responded in a voice voice that sounded slightly doubtful.

"I wouldn't worry too much, As far as I know I beat all the strong guys."

The queen stared at him confused before speaking.

"Which one's were the stronger enemies."

Saito looked up at the sky as he answered.

"Well for one there was this guy named Lucas."

Derf then spoke.

"Then there was Lin."

Soon after Saito spoke

"And them the was Richard who was killed by Mark who we've just beat, so with all that in mind that should be everyone who was involved in this crazy scheme."

Derf responded.

"So over the one's who were involved were Lucas, Lin, Richard, and Mark

The Queen then wore a hopeful smile on her face as she spoke.

"Well then that should mean everyone's OK."

Soon the the two heard what sounded like calm voices in the distance and the two started dashing for the direction the sound.

After about two or three minutes the two came to a sight that brought them.

Everyone one was standing outside the entrance and the black soldiers were gone soon Anges ran over to the queen's side and spoke.

"I'm glad see you're safe your majesty, but may I inquire to ask where Mark is."

"He'a been defeated, as of now he's still in the woods injured and in human form, he longer poses a threat to anyone, I want him arrested."The Queen said in firm voice.

"yes you majesty."

With that Anges and two other members of the gun squadron made their way into the forest.

Colbert turned to Saito and spoke.

"Though I'm glad you stopped the one's behind this Saito, I think you owe everyone an explanation as to why you ran off on your own and to make matters worse I'm told you were working with this Mark person at the time.

After listening the full explanation of everything that happened( though Saio left out any detail about what happened with him and Henrietta due to the fact that no one would approve of the relationship)from the temporary union with Mark to the fight against him Colbert spoke.

"You'll be forgiven for what you've done this once but I think I speak for everyone when I say you shouldn't repeat your recent actions."

Colbert then turned to the Queen and spoke.

"Your highness it seems that when Mark was defeated all the black soldier disappeared."

"Then this bloodshed is over."The Queen said in a cheerful voice.

After a few more minutes the gun Squadron emerged with a tied up Mark who glared furiously at Saito as he was taken away.

Henrietta was startled when she heard the entities voice.

"It seems everything worked out."

Henrietta soon responded.

"I never found out what your name is."

"It's Maria"

XXX

It had been three months since the battle against Mark, the Queen was now meeting her new lover in front of the lake.

Saito soon spoke.

"Now that everything's taken care of we can finally just enjoy the way things are."

The Ravon Haired boy then kissed the Queen who spoke.

"You know Louise and everyone will discover us eventually."

"It doesn't matter, I want this because I love you, and I don't care what anyone else thinks."

"If you really mean what you claim then I want you to promise me something!"

"What would it be?"

"Promise that no matter what happens you'll always love me and be by my side, you absolutely can't leave me alone in this world."

"You don't even have to ask, and I promise I'll always love you no matter what hardships that we may encounter in the future, nothing will ever come between us, so there's no need to wor…"

Saito was cut off

"You were almost killed by Mark!"

At that Saito stared at the queen as she continued.

"I don't want to see you die, I thought I was going to lose you during that fight!"

At this Saito saw saw Henrietta start to shake and soon spoke.

"Henrietta I promise you, nothing bad will ever happen, I won't allow myself to be killed so don't worry, I'll always be here for you, and no one can change that."

With that Saito embraced the voilet haired Girl and started running his fingers through his lover's hair as he held her.

XXX.

At the valliere manner Louise was happily humming to herself while preparing to go back to the magic academy now that the Invasion was over as certain thoughts entered her mind.

_"Saito I'm sorry left you, but I don't want to apart from you anymore, even We've been apart throughout the entire event with the invasion, now that it's over so I can come back and things can go back to the way they should be"_

With that the pink haired girl

Made her way to a carriage that would soon be headed for the Magic academy.

Louise had the belief that she would restore her relationship with Saito, but she had no idea how wrong she was.

Soon the Carriage left the manner and was headed to the destination of the Magic academy.

XXX

It was now the dead of night and on a hill overlooking the Magic Academy two black figures were speaking.

One of them chuckled and then spoke.

"Things are about to get more a lot interesting"

The other person spoke.

"It seems the boy and his secrete lover may prove useful in getting rid of that damned church organization, with their new abilities it should be within their capability."

"Well then all that's left is to take the two to the place they're needed and pit then against our enemies."

With that the figures dissappeared into the shadows, but before they were completely gone one of them spoke.

"I hope you,re enjoying your secrete love life because pretty soon the strength of it will be put to the test."

The figure then spotted a Carriage that Louise emerged from and the figure continued.

"It looks like you and your precious queen's resolve will be tested in more ways then one.

With that the Figure disappeared completely into the shadow's

Unbeknownst to Saito new dangers to his life as well as his relationship with Henrietta were about to surface in the near future.

**The end**

* * *

**Yes I already know a cliffhanger ending isn't what any of you wanted, but I needed to put it in to set things up for the upcoming sequal, originally I was just going to Have Saito promise to always love Henrietta and that'd be the ending**

**Any way as I was saying before the chapter started I'd tell a preview of the some things that'd be in the sequal so look below**

**When Louise finds out about Saito and Henrietta in the next story to come(The sequal), let's just say she's going to have a reaction that I can almost guarantee will be more on the creepy and scary side than any of you will think.**

**But as of now when it comes to the sequal I'm still trying to plan out the plot so it's gonna take a little time for me to publish it, but don't worry I'm not gonna have you wait for weeks and weeks on end , I have a good chunk of the plot planned out, all I need to do is think of a good number of canon charatchers to play major parts.**

**One more thing I've officially decide to do a Tabitha and Saito story, however it's going to take some time to publish because I'm still thinking of a plot in the adventure aspect**


End file.
